The Dangers of Falling in Love
by siriously siri
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is no picnic in the park. In fact, it's the singe most frustratingly complicated thing in the world!  Set in the summer after Victoire's fifth year. I know I'm not the best author so be nice!   Read/Review please!


Dear Journal,

Everyone has a soul mate, a perfect match, a yin to their yang. People spend their entire life looking for this person, searching the ends of the earth for a match made in heaven. But what if your perfect match is someone you've know your entire life, your best friend, your partner-in-crime?

I guess some people would be jealous, right? They would think I had it easy. I didn't have to do any searching because he had always been there, right next to me, holding my hand, telling me it would be okay. And maybe it would if my problem was trying to do my Transfiguration essay or trying to tell Mama I was the one that broke her favorite vase. But my problem is a bit more difficult to solve than those.

I guess I better tell you what my problem is right? I mean you're just sitting there reading on an on, going what the hell is she talking about. I'm talking about the fact that I'm in love with my best friend. Yeah you read that right. I, Victoire Weasley am in love with said best friend, Teddy Lupin. And I'm freaking out. I mean how do you tell your best friend, the guy you grew up with, that you're in love with him. And not even the "I sort of like you this summer" kind of love. I'm talking the forever kind of love. As in let's be together for the rest of our lives. I know, heavy stuff for a sixteen year old.

It's just that I just realized, Teddy's not coming back to Hogwarts next year. He's graduated, he's 17, and he's an adult now. Everything is about to change. We're going to go from the inseparable duo, spending every day together to squeezing in time between school and Teddy's Auror training program. This is even worse then when Teddy left for Hogwarts because at least I knew I'd be following him two years later. Now, we're going to be living two separate lives.

That scares me, a lot. Teddy and I have always been two halves of a whole. You never say one without the other. I know what you're thinking. I should probably tell him how I feel before he leaves for training. But how do you tell your best friend you love him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just sees me as a friend? Or worse, what if he does love me but as a sister? Ugh, so you see my dilemma? I'm kind of in need of some help here. … No would be a great time to jump in with some heartfelt advice…. Nothing? Well you know what? I'm not fixing your cover after all, you stupid journal. I mean really, ignoring me after everything we've been through. Nice to know you care!

Okay, I'm officially losing it and Teddy's coming over in ten minutes. Alright, breathe Vic, everything's going to be okay.

"Hey Vic!"

"Holy shit, Teddy! You scared me." I gasped, holding my hand over my heart. I ever so slyly nudged my journal into my desk drawer. I turned around to face Teddy, closing the drawer carefully with my hip. I know, pretty skilled hiding skills, if I do say so myself.

"Nice to know I still got it in me." Teddy grinned that absolutely adorable grin of his. No, bad Vic, must not think of Teddy as adorable.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, "So anyways you're early. You weren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes."

"I can leave and come back if you want." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes again.

"Aww, come on Vic, you know you love me." You have no idea just how true that is. I blushed and turned my head. Teddy went and made himself comfortable on my bed, sprawling across the sheets and kicking several pillows to the floor to make room for his tall frame. I smiled fondly at him. He looked up at me and smiled too. Then his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied with a sigh. I frowned. Teddy never lied to me.

"Teddy!" I whined, trying to get him to 'fess up.

"Victoire!" he replied in the same tone. We both smiled for a moment and then Teddy sighed again, opening and closing his mouth several times without saying anything.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yeah Teddy?" I looked over at him, still lying on my bed. His smile had drooped into a frown and his eyes were sad. His usual turquoise hair had faded to a dull brown. This was serious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Teddy. You know you can ask me anything. I mean, what are friends for right?"

"Friends right." His face tightened and his eyes looked anywhere but at me. I walked across the room, nudging him over until I could sit next to him. I took his face in my hands, gently turning him to face me.

"What's bothering you?"

"I just…I feel like…I want…."

"Come on Teddy, it's just me." At these words he straightened up, seemingly finding new resolve. He gently took my hands in his, intertwining our fingers, and looking right into my eyes. I dropped my gaze to our hands and then back to his face, memorizing the familiar features and finding comfort in his warm eyes.

"I don't know how to say this Vic. I mean this is really just not an easy thing to do." I made to interrupt but he raised his hand and I waited. "Just hear me out okay? The truth is Victoire: I love you. I have loved you ever since we were kids and I just don't want to leave next week without telling you how I feel. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, this is a bit sudden and I promise you won't hurt my feel-" I interrupted him by throwing my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet his lips with mine. I poured every ounce of my love into that kiss. He sat there shocked for a moment, body frozen in surprise. But it wasn't long before his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I buried my fingers in his silky hair, sighing at the feeling coursing through my body. One of his hands wrapped itself around the strands of my blonde hair. We broke apart out of a necessity for air and spent a moment just looking at each other. Our mussed hair, swollen lips, and most importantly the love shining in our eyes.

"So I take it you feel the same way then?" my only response was to laugh and pull his lips back to mine.

I guess falling in love with your best friend isn't such a horrible thing after all.


End file.
